A randomized, comparative double-blind study of moderately ill patients designed to evaluate the safety and efficacy of intravenous trimetrexate with leucovorin rescue as compared to trimethoprim/sulfamethoxazole in the treatment of AIDS patients with moderately severe PCP pneumonia.